Not another romance fanfiction
by Kalila Arana Davidson
Summary: What happens when you can't love, just because you are possessed? Screw the rules and love her, duh! KH.S.


Not another love fanfiction

By Ash Stockert

"What the hell's up with the new freshmen? They're so, Yankee." Kyou looked disgustedly at a group of Yankee girls, their eyes fluttering in his direction.

"Well... it's not their fault...some of them are cute." Hiro looked at a girl, alone and reading a book on death.

"She is pretty. Better go talk to her Hiro; she's just waiting for you to go black on her." Kyou said starting to walk to the black haired girl.

Kyou and Hiro ran to her, starting to fight each other for the chance to talk to her.

"If you are trying to impress me, it's not going to work." The girl said, not looking up from her book, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Hiro, thought you weren't going to flirt with anyone. By the way, we were fighting for fun, not for you." Kyou lied smirking.

"That's great." The girl said sarcastically.

"It'd be nice if you hung out with us today, since school gets out early, um...whatever your name is." Hiro said, blushing as Momitchi walked passed him.

"Hi Ru-san! And silly Cat-san, as well as da pretty lady!" Momitchi left.

"My name is Kowahari...and I guess it will be nice to hang out with you guys, if it's not too much trouble." Kowahari smiled softly at the two boys blushing in front of her.

"OF COURSE NOT!" the two boys said in unison.

"And does anybody know where these classrooms are?" Hiro took the paper and smiled.

"You have all the classes I do! That's great!" Hiro exclaimed, 'And heightens my chance to become Black near her. Then she'll be all over me like an American kid on a cupcake.'

Hiro and Kowahari walked to the homeroom as the school bell rung. Hiro sat next to her in all the classes. A freshman girl tried to ask out Hiro, and he went black on her. "HELL NO. I don't want to go out with you, I'd rather slit my wrists and call myself emo before I went out with you." This comment made the girl cry and she ran away.

"Nice." Was all that Kowahari could mouth out. She met Yuki, Tohru, Momitchi, and Uo-chan and Hana-chan. She also had lunch with them and as the day went on, she felt like she belonged more and more. As the end of the day came, the group played badminton. She had also fallen in love with Hiro.

Hiro had suggested that he could walk her home. She accepted and the two talked more than halfway home. Kowahari stopped and looked at Hiro, "I have something to tell you. I am part, part demon. I hope you will still accept me, and even love me."

Hiro looked suprised, "You are in love with me? God, this is wonderful... but you have to make sure you don't tell anyone this. I am possessed by- " Kyou tackled him and slapped him.

"You were going to tell her?! How stupid are you?"

"Smarter than you, you stupid cat!"

"What's going on? Why do you keep calling him 'stupid cat?'" Kowahari looked at the two in confusion.

"It's nothing... he has to go home." Kyou said getting off of Hiro and pulled the boy up.

"Well, Hari-chan, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Hiro attempted to kiss Kowahari, but he turned away at the last minute.

At home:

"How could you do that Kyou?! I love a girl, and you ruin it!"

"You could have had her memories suppressed! Could have destroyed her life as well as yours!! I just did you a favor, you ungrateful little shit!"

"Would you guys like some tea?" Tohru asked, holding out a tray. Shigure gratefully took a cup.

"Thank you, Tohru-kun." Shigure said smiling.

"You're so very welcome, Shigure-san!" Tohru replied.

Hiro walked away and walked to Kowahari's home. He knocked on her door and she opened the door, "Hiro-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I'm, here to tell you what my cousin didn't want me to tell you. Can we go to your room or something?"

Kowahari looked at him and smiled, "Yes, to my room, just don't be weirded out, I like the Chinese Zodiac."

"Really? So do I, that's what I need to tell you about." Hiro said looking nervously around

"Don't worry...I live on my own."

"Really? How do you afford this big of a house?"

"It's called over time." Kowahari opened her door to her room and it was full of stuffed animals and pictures.

"Wow, you are obsessed with the Chinese Zodiac. But the thing that I wanted to tell you about, is, I am part of the Zodiac, I am possessed by the Ox demon. But you can't tell anyone. If you were to hug me, then I would turn into an ox." Kyou burst in to her room at the moment Hiro got finished with talking.

"NO! You told her?! You know Hatori will erase her memories!" Kyou looked solemnly at Kowahari.

"What? I'm going to forget Hiro?! I don't want to forget anyone, or my love for him." Kowahari hugged Hiro, turning him into an ox.

"Thanks, you just sealed your fate. You're going to forget everyone and be all emo again." Kyou said, hugging Kowahari and turning into a cat.

"You are possessed by the year of the, cat?" Kowahari asked, blushing that Kyou hugged her.

"Yes," Hiro said and poofed back to being a human, without any clothes on. Kowahari blushed, and she looked away.

"Sorry." Kyou said and poofed back as well.


End file.
